FIGS. 2 and 4 depict a standard beehive box 100. Standard sizes (length×width) of beehive boxes include 18.375×14.750 inch (holds 10 frames), 18.375×12.250 inch (8 frames), and 18.375×7.750 inch (5 frames). Various embodiments of the invention described herein are compatible with beehive boxes of all sizes. In a typical beehive, there may be multiple such boxes 100 in a stack. Each box 100 contains multiple removable frames 102 with spaces of about 0.25 to 0.375 inches in between adjacent frames. The frames 102 provide structure on which the bees can construct honeycomb.
In the past, in order to install a queen cage to introduce a new queen into the hive, the queen cage had to be, wedged into a space between two of the frames. Because the width of a standard queen cage is somewhat larger than the space between frames, the frames had to be forced apart to widen the space to allow for insertion of the queen cage. This can be an arduous task. If the queen cage is pushed in too far, it can fall down between frames into the hive box, which makes it difficult to find and remove after the queen has been released. Also, forcing the queen cage in between frames can cause the width of the space to exceed 0.375 inch, in which case the bees will build honeycomb between the upper portions of the forced apart frames. This makes it difficult to remove the affected frames to access the honeycomb for harvesting.
In a typical beehive, an inner cover is put in place over the top of the uppermost box 100 in a stack to create a dead air space, and a weatherproof cover is put in place over the inner cover. In order to inspect the hive or insert a supplemental food packet, the weatherproof cover must be removed and then the inner cover must be removed. This exposes the entire upper box of the hive to the weather. It also exposes the beekeeper to a large portion of the colony. This can cause problems for the bees if the weather is cold or wet, and it can cause problems for the beekeeper if the bees are aggressive. Thus, with a standard beehive box arrangement, there is no easy way to do a quick inspection of the hive without disturbing the colony.
Another problem with standard beehive covets is the lack of a second entrance into the hive, and the lack of sufficient ventilation for the hive. Ventilation is required to remove excess moisture from the hive to facilitate dehydration of nectar to, make honey.
The above and other needs are met by a multipurpose beehive access structure for use on a standard beehive box. In a preferred embodiment, the access structure includes a housing having four interconnecting sidewalls that enclose a rectangular interior space. The dimensions of the sidewalls are such that the housing contacts and is supported by the walls of the beehive box when the housing is placed on top of the beehive box. The housing includes a bottom plate structure that spans at least a portion of the area between the housing sidewalls. The bottom plate structure is configured to cover at least some of the multiple removable frames enclosed in the beehive box when the housing is placed on top of the beehive box. The housing also includes a central aperture through or adjacent the bottom plate structure. The central aperture provides access to at least same of the frames enclosed in the interior space of the beehive box when the housing is on top of the beehive box.
The multipurpose beehive access structure comprises a removable cover assembly that includes a cover plate that is dimensioned to cover at least a portion of the central aperture when disposed over or within the central aperture. In a preferred embodiment, a queen cage aperture passes through the cover plate of the cover assembly or through the bottom plate structure of the housing. The queen cage aperture is configured to receive a queen cage and provide a passageway between the queen cage and the interior space of the beehive box when the housing is on top of the beehive box.
In some embodiments, the bottom plate structure includes two bottom plates that are separated by the central aperture.
In some embodiments, the multipurpose beehive access structure includes a removable aperture cover for covering the queen cage aperture.
In some embodiments, the multipurpose beehive access structure includes a removable spacer enclosure that is configured to surround the queen cage aperture and to surround a space above the queen cage aperture. Some embodiments provide a removable aperture cover for covering the removable spacer enclosure and enclosing the space therein.
In some embodiments, the cover assembly includes a plate vent aperture passing through the cover plate. The plate vent aperture provides a ventilation passageway between the interior space of the beehive box and the interior space of the housing.
In some embodiments, the housing includes a side vent aperture passing through one of the four sidewalls, and a lower vent aperture passing through the bottom plate structure and disposed adjacent the side vent aperture. These embodiments include a removable vent block having a first opening, a second opening, and an internal passageway connecting the first and second openings. The vent block may be disposed in first and second positions with respect to the side vent aperture and the lower vent aperture of the housing.
When the vent block is in the first position, the first opening of the vent block is adjacent the sidewall through which the side vent aperture passes and the first opening is substantially aligned with the side vent aperture. Also when the vent block is in the first position, the second opening of the vent block is adjacent the bottom plate structure and is substantially aligned with, the lower vent aperture. Thus, in the first position the internal passageway of the vent block connects, the side vent aperture to the lower vent aperture, so that bees may pass from the interior of the beehive box through the internal passageway of the vent block to the exterior of the multipurpose beehive access structure.
When the vent block is in the second position, one or both of the first and second openings of the vent block are not aligned with the side vent aperture or the lower vent aperture. Thus, in the second position the internal passageway of the vent block does not connect the side vent aperture to the lower vent aperture, so that bees may not pass from the interior of the beehive box to the exterior of the multipurpose beehive access structure through the internal passageway of the vent block.
In some embodiments, when the vent block is in the first position, a vent screen may be disposed between the side vent aperture and the first opening. Alternatively, the vent screen may be disposed between the lower vent aperture and the second opening. In either position, the vent screen provides for air ventilation while blocking the passage of bees through the vent block.
In some embodiments, the cover assembly includes a handle for use in removing and replacing the cover assembly with respect to the housing.